He's still mine: HE WAS MINES FIRST PART 2
by Hayden5
Summary: Part 2 of he was mines first, this love triangle is still going between Sam,Mercedes and Quinn, Mercedes is happy and in love but Quinn is pregnant and unhappy still blaming Sam and Mercedes for her unhappiness Santana is in town to stir the pot even more will they ever get over this drama?


He's Still Mine

Christmas Day 2014

"Ahhhh oh how I miss the nasty smell of New York"

Santana stepped off the plane on a cold crisp Christmas Day snow violently fell from the sky, the wind blew so hard that it took her breath away,but there was nothing like her home state of New York, she had been debating for a few years to come back home, but wasn't too sure about her decision, meeting up with Blaine in LA getting the scoop on all the drama and having that encounter with Quinn gave her the motivation to move her business back to her home

The first person she contacted was Blaine not her parents,but Blaine

"Hello?"

"Blainey!"

"Santana?"

"Yea silly where are you?!"

"Ummm with my family"

"You're lying I do hear your mom and dad in the background, but do I hear mama Jones?"

"Ummm no"

"Blaine where are you?"

"We're at my parents home, Sam's parents, Mercedes parents, and Quinn parents are all here and Sam's college buddy and his wife Tina are here, my friend Kurt and oh Quinn's baby father Puck...shit I didn't mean to tell you all that!"

She could hear Blaine gasp over the phone

"Ooooh I'm coming over!"

"You're not invited,wait didn't you just step off of a plane? go see your parents"

"Why weren't my parents and I invited to the festivities?"

"Maybe because I had no clue you were coming home until today!"

"Well make room for me because I'm coming, and oh by the way I'm staying at your condo tonight I won't be going to visit my parents home until tomorrow bye!"

She hung up in his face

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine sat there with his mouth open upset at himself for being a blabber mouth and spilling where they were to Santana, Santana was the biggest trouble maker of them all and got a kick out of torturing poor Quinn, he prayed that Santana got stranded somewhere or maybe her cab got in an non- life threatening accident just so she could keep her ass away

"Blaine what's wrong?"

Mercedes asked him as she help sat the table up when food

"Oh nothing"

He falsely told her

"Oh well ok"

She replied with a raised brow she knew Blaine wasn't being honest with her but decided not to pry

Everyone came to the table one by one once the last item was set Mercedes smiled from ear to ear as she glanced around the table at the many faces, her parents purchased a vacation home in New York,they were happy to be back with their running buddies the Fabray's and Anderson's, she was ecstatic that the Evan's decided to join them for the holiday, Blaine's new friend Kurt and also Puck was there and Sam's best bud from college ,she could feel that this Christmas dinner at the Anderson's would be a success

Everyone fell into an comfortable conversation at the table

"So Tina how far along are you you're huge?"

Mercedes suddenly asked Tina

"I'm 6 months"

"You're one of the most beautiful pregnant women I've seen thus far,next to Quinn"

Tina gave her a smile and she smiled back,she missed Tina dearly they became close briefly in college, whenever she would visit Sam in college Tina would be there visiting Mike

Quinn huffed and rolled her eyes at the compliment Mercedes gave Tina even though she had received one as well, Quinn always wanted to be the center of attention and Mercedes didn't have time for her shit,she stared at Quinn and Quinn turned her head focusing her attention on her plate

"So Ms Evan's where are the twins for the holiday?"

Mercedes asked Sam's mother mid gulped as his mother held a glass of wine up to her lips attempting to take a swig

She placed her glass on the table

"Grandparents house"

She shortly answered and went back to her drink

Sam's mother went from being a manic depressive woman to a drunk which could fall in the category as the depress,then there was Quinn's mother a undercover drunk already on her third glass of wine

"Oh Lord"

Sam mumbled to himself as he glanced around the table Mercedes felt that the dinner would be successful, but he thought otherwise

"Sooo"

Mercedes tried to keep the conversation flowing but the atmosphere was awkward to say the least

Knock,Knock,Knock!

They received loud banging on the door Blaine's parents stared at Blaine

"Blaine did you invite someone else?"

Blaine quickly jumped up and hurriedly walked out of the room

They could hear Blaine lowly arguing with someone in the front room

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine's parents home was still as beautiful as she remembered,she had so many memories there hanging out with Blaine,Cedes and Quinn when her and Quinn were getting along which was rare

She was determined to get back on track with Mercedes,Quinn was right she was an some timing friend to Mercedes one min she was there the next she weren't,Blaine and Quinn had been there from beginning,but she was back to claim her best friend again, a part of it was to get under Quinn's skin but another part of her really wanted to get back close to Mercedes

When she made it to the door she could hear Mercedes voice and smiled she gave the door three hard knocks and in a flash Blaine was swinging the door open out of breath

"Santana it's already awkward as hell in there so I'm warning you if you're coming over here to start some shit leave!"

"Get outta my way Blaine!"

She pushed him to the side and slid pass him, she removed her coat dropping it in his arms hurriedly walking towards the dining area

Blaine tried to chase after her,but tripped over his own feet tumbling to the floor with a loud crash

"The fuck? Santana come back here!"

He helped himself off the floor dusting himself off,but was too late Santana was already there smiling from ear to ear

"Hello everybody!"

"Oh shit here comes trouble"

Mr Jones said as he snorted into his wine glass, he could never forget the spicy Latina girl that cursed like a sailor and was always getting into some trouble for fighting or starting a fight, but he couldn't help but like her and the way she looked out for his daughter,

"Santana ahhh!"

Mercedes screamed and jumped up running straight into Santana's arms

"Hey baby! I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too I can't believe you're here!"

"I had to come see my babies, omg Sam!"

Santana made her way over too Sam hugging him

"Hey Santana long time no see,where's my long lost best friend Britt?

"It's a long story but we'll talk about it soon hey Mike and Tina!,Tina look how beautiful you are look at all my parents! Santana happily went to each parent hugging and kissing them on the cheek,Quinn sat there rolling her eyes so hard that Mercedes was sure they would get stuck like that Quinn surely was out of the loop she knew everyone in there except for Kurt and Puck even though Puck attended college with Mike and Sam he wasn't as close to Sam as Mike was at the time so he never met anyone that Sam was close too until after college, Santana even knew Sam's parents seeing that her ex was Sam's best friend, Quinn was still upset that Mercedes hid so much from her even Sam proposing to her twice, now every time she thought about it, it put a bad taste in her mouth

Santana introduced herself to Puck and Kurt ignoring Quinn

"Hey have a sit dear"

Blaine's dad pulled out a chair and Santana sat in between mama and papa Jones

"Well yea so I'm in the process of moving my catering business back home,it's doing really good in LA,but I'm confident that it would be more successful in New York..."

Santana went on and on pulling everyone's attention in her direction Quinn kept rolling her eyes and fidgeting around in her chair

Blaine glanced over to her

"Quinn are you ok? Is the baby giving you problems?"

"I'm fine Blaine"

Blaine noticed how everyone's attention was focused on Santana that was the perfect opportunity to pull Quinn away

"Come talk to me Quinn because I'm not liking the way you're acting"

Quinn stood up fixing her clothes and grabbed onto Blaine's hand he pulled her into the bathroom and closed the door

"What's the deal boo?"

"I'm not happy Blaine I don't think I want this baby or Puck"

"What? You're joking right?"

Santana excused herself as soon as she noticed Quinn and Blaine leaving the table

She slowly followed behind them and stood beside the door listening in on their conversation

"Blaine I'm not joking"

"Quinn you're literally a month from giving birth and you suddenly don't want your baby you should've thought of that months ago have you told Puck?"

"No I don't care"

"You don't care? Quinn he helped make this baby you just can't make this decision on your own"

Santana shook her head and eased her way back to everyone else, she couldn't help but smirk at how selfish Quinn was being

5 mins later Quinn and Blaine were back at the table Santana attention instantly went to Quinn

"So Quinn you will be going into labor soon Puck how are you feeling?"

Santana looked over to Puck

He shrugged

"It's scary,but exciting"

"Hmmm so Quinn are you happy?"

Quinn stared at her blankly

"Yes"

"Really? because you don't look happy,

Santana placed a figure on her chin in a matter of fact manner

"Hmm in fact I heard you telling Blaine that you don't want the baby or your man, poor Puck"

Sam gasped

"Santana?!"

She waved Sam off

"Oh hush Sam it's true"

Mercedes looked at Quinn then Puck taking in the wounded look on his face she stared in disbelief and stood up storming through the door into the kitchen Quinn jumped up and followed behind her pushing the door open

"So I guess you're disappointed in me huh?"

"Of course I am! you're trying to get rid of your baby?!"

"Yes I am I'm not happy ok!"

"That's not an legitimate reason I know you Quinn things are not going the way you planned so you're trying to rid yourself of your baby so she won't be in the way! just like you Quinn to think about yourself, you're so fucking selfish it's sickening!"

"I'm selfish?! I'm selfish!? You're the one to talk you were so jealous of my happiness with Sam that you sabotaged my marriage and took my husband!"

"He wasn't your husband yet,He was mines first! and you can't take a man he left because he wanted to leave! I apologized to you over and over again I'm sorry ok! I didn't try to mess your engagement up!"

"Well you did!"

"Don't try to take the heat off of you you don't want your baby, and did you talk this out with Puck the father of your child?!"

"No I shouldn't have too!"

"How fucking heartless can you be?! This is a living human being Quinn not a fucking pair of expensive heels that you don't want anymore or a shirt that you thought you liked but now when you look at it you hate it or a fucking expensive car that you want to trade in for another expensive car this is a baby!"

"Well if you're so concerned you and Sam adopt it!"

"It?! hell no we're not adopting because I know you like the back of my hand Quinn as soon as you see how happy Sam and I are raising your child you'll do everything in your power to get her back!"

Outside of the kitchen Mike stood up helping his fiancé into her coat

"Sam it was nice of you to invite us,but we're going to leave"

Sam shook his head in embarrassment

"Ok bro talk to you later, see you later Tina"

He placed a kiss on her cheek everyone else sat there shaking their heads Puck looked hurt Sam stormed into the kitchen

"Hey,Hey! What is going on?!"

Quinn pointed in his face

"You shut the fuck up Sam! oooh every time I look at you I wanna punch you in your dumb face!

Mercedes smacked her hand away

"You're not going to lay one finger on him!"

Blaine stood walking in on the commotion

"This is fucking embarrassing our parents are out there for Christ Sakes! I'm so disappointed in you both"

"Well talk to Quinn! Where's blue clues when you need him because she fucking need a clue!"

"Hahaha! She said she fucking need a clue! Where's blues clues when you hahaha! Oh Gosh I-I can't take it! Hahaha!"

Ms Fabray was at the table way pass tipsy she sat there listening to the argument giggling at everything they said Quinn's dad snatched her half glass of wine out of her hand

"No more wine for you, you're drunk and you're laughing at your daughter"

She waved him off and snatched her glass of wine back

"Oh loosen up they're both in the wrong daughter or not"

Mercedes mom sat with her head hanging low disappointed in them both..while Mercedes dad chuckled Kurt sat there cheeks pink feeling like he was in the twilight zone he eyed Santana,he didn't know her but she was like a demon she came in there all smiles,started some shit and sat back watching it all unfold

"Hey porcelain what are you looking at?"

Santana asked him

"Ummm..."

"Ummm?"

Santana repeated him

"Kurt's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink

"Daddy Jones look he really look porcelain now"

She pointed to Kurt

Mercedes dad looked up mouth full of food

"un-huh he sure does"

"What thee hell?"

Kurt mumbled under his breath he politely stood up, grabbed his coat and walked out he didn't want no parts of the drama, he made a mental note to text Blaine later

"Bye porcelain!"

Santana waved at him watching him quickly get the hell outta dodge she giggled to herself

Sam's dad stood up fixing his tie, he then grabbed Sam's mom who was pass tipsy as well she stood up with shaky legs barely able to stand on her own two feet

"Mer-Merry Chri-Christmas! She slurred as Sam dad literally dragged her away

"Hahahaha! Oh,Oh she's drunk! Haha!"

Quinn's mothers said pointing towards Sam's mom

Quinn's dad stood up pulling her drunk mother up with him

"Ok you had enough you're drunk too, time to get you home"

Blaine's father had enough once he watched a tear fall from his wife's eyes

"That's it!"

he jumped up tossing his napkin

"Oh here we go"

Mercedes dad said watching Blaine's dad jump up he sat back with Santana enjoying their food, sitting front row in crazy town

Blaine's dad stormed into the kitchen startling everyone

"I would not allow you all to disrespect me in my home, I love you all dearly, but you've all have loss your damn minds! Get out and go home all of you even you Blaine! go home and get it together!"

With that he stormed out and politely asked every one else to leave

Every one grabbed their things and stormed out even though Puck was hurt, by Quinn's selfishness and harsh words he was still concerned about the mother of his unborn child, he convinced her to leave with him

Blaine was the last to leave, he stood out in the harsh weather cleaning the snow off of his truck ignoring Santana as she stood there watching him

"Blaine?"

He ignored her and continued to clean off the snow while swearing under his breath from the weather and the drama

"Blaine are you going to continue to ignore me? it's freezing out and I need a ride, can I ride with you?"

He looked up at her blankly, the tip of his nose was as red as Rudolph, droplets of water fell from it

"Hell no"

He told her simply

"Come on Blaine I'll freeze to death out here"

"How did you get here?"

He asked her

"Taxi"

"Well get around the way that you got here"

He opened his back door and tossed the brush he was cleaning his truck off with into it then quickly got into his driver seat Santana ran and opened the passenger side door before he could lock it. She snuggled into the seat and placed her seatbelt on

"Oooh warm and snuggly in here"

Blaine shook his head

"You know Santana I should kick your ass out of my ride literally just kick you right in the ass with my Gucci boot"

"And why would you do such a thing?"

She asked him

"Why not, you came in there and started all of that unnecessary mess!"

He yelled at her

"First of all calm down, and secondly it was bound to happen"

"Whatever Santana, you could've waited until after dinner, I didn't get a chance to eat! you messed up Christmas dinner!"

"Hush Blaine just take us to your condo"

"Oh hell if I will you're not welcomed"

"remember I'm a chef, I'll make some calls have one of my employees bring us some things and I'll cook us up a marvelous Christmas dinner"

"Ok fine"

"I thought so"

Santana made some calls on the way to the condo, once they made it she got out following Blaine into it with luggage in hand

"Lovely condo"

She told Blaine as she took her coat off looking around at his upscaled place

"Thanks"

he responded dryly

"Are you still mad Blaine?"

"Of course I am Santana you took a lovely day and turned it upside down if I didn't know any better I would think that was the only thing on your agenda"

"Ok I admit I did ruin the dinner, but that wasn't my intentions at first and it damn sure wasn't on my agenda, I'm not that evil, but that guy Puck deserves better Quinn could be a selfish heartless bitch, how can you make a decision to not keep your baby without including the dad like she made that baby all on her own,I feel sorry for that man, and Quinn needs to stop blaming Sam and Mercedes for her fuck ups, she chose to sleep with Puck behind Sam's back just like she chose to not use protection"

"You can't just blame Quinn they all were in the wrong,I blame them all,I blame Mercedes for keeping Sam a secret in high school,I blame Sam for not telling Quinn that Mercedes was his first love from the moment he discovered that Mercedes and I were Quinn's best friends, I blame Puck for sleeping with Quinn knowing Sam was suppose to be his best bud, I blame Quinn for sleeping with Puck unprotected, and her using the excuse that Sam was acting different doesn't justify anything if she really loved Sam like she said she did,she could've sat him down and talked to him, not go and sleep with someone else, I blame Sam and Mercedes for sneaking around, I just blame them all, I even blame myself because I knew what was going on between Sam and Mercedes and kept it a secret, so I'm not picking any sides we all were at fault and your ass just came in and stirred the pot all over again the drama had died down it's been quite for 6 months then here you come all these years you've been in LA and you choose this day to come back to New York"

"I'm a troublemaker at least I own up to it,Quinn never owns up to anything she does..Mercedes never been about the drama this is a first and she needs to own up to it as well"

"Drama,Drama,Drama"

Said Blaine shaking his head

"Tell me about it"

Santana received a text

"Oh my items are here let me get started on this dinner"

Blaine was excited he was starving and was pissed at Santana for ruin his meal, but she made up for it by making Christmas dinner at his place ,he went into the kitchen and sat back watching Santana whip up their dinner while also browsing the internet on his iPad the aroma of the food smelt so delicious it had it stomach growling

"Are you almost done I'm hungry"

He asked her

"Hold your horses Blaine it's almost complete,gave Cedes and Sam a call, and tell Sam to call Tina and Mike this is my apology meal"

"No everyone needs a verbal apology"

"Trust me Blaine once they taste my food my apology won't be needed"

"Confident aren't we,what about Quinn and Puck and our parents?"

"Do you really think the parents would come after all of that drama? Puck can come but Quinn could stay where she's at"

"Don't be like that Tana besides this is my home I can invite whomever I please"

"Ok fine invite her I doubt if she shows up anyway"

"She just might"

Blaine called and texted everyone they agreed to come over, but he never received a reply from Quinn nor Puck maybe Santana was right about them not showing up

Mercedes and Sam were the first to make it

"Hey!"

Santana excited ran to the door hugging them both and grabbing their coats

"Santana I'm still a little pissed at you"

Sam told her as he handed over his coat

"I'm sorry to you both, my intentions were not to ruin Christmas dinner"

She replied looking at both Sam and Mercedes

"Apology accepted I miss you so!"

Replied Mercedes giving her another hug

"I miss you too! all of you well except Quinn"

"Don't start Santana"

Blaine said walking into the front room

"Blaine suddenly think he's my dad"

Santana told them with a roll of her eyes

They all made their way to the dining area taking a seat in front of the beautiful set up and delicious looking and smelling food, Santana did her thing it even came out better than the original Christmas dinner in less than 5 hrs

the only other couple that showed up was Mike and Tina the dinner was going great compared to the other

"So Santana how's my best friend Britt?"

Sam asked

"Britt and I went our separate ways a while ago she's been missing in action I haven't heard from her in almost a year"

"Neither have I"

Sam responded

"I miss Britt her Sam and I were so close in high school she was like one of the dudes"

Mike said

"Yes she was always around when Sam and I dated in high school"

Replied Mercedes

As Blaine sat listening to the many conversations he kept hearing something, before he could check it out Quinn and Puck walked in changing the vibe Blaine guessed that was what he was hearing Quinn entering with her key he swore he took her key from her, she must have had multiple copies

"Well Hello Quinn"

Santana spoke with a smile

"Santana please"

Blaine told her

Mike and Tina stood up both ready to leave before the drama started up again

"No sit down there won't be any drama I promise"

Santana said to them

"Are you sure, because Mike and I could leave right now Santana"

Tina told her sitting down hesitantly

"I promise, I keep my promises now sit Quinn and Puck go freshened up and join"

Quinn and Puck did just that,everyone could tell that Quinn was still in a sour mood

"Quinn are you ok?"

Mercedes asked her

"I'm fine"

Quinn answered her back Mercedes knew Quinn was lying but she kept her mouth shut to avoid an unnecessary argument again

"So Puck, what are you guys naming the baby?"

Santana asked him

Blaine leaned over to whisper to Santana

"Mind your damn business"

"Shut up Blaine"

Blaine huffed

"I guess no one listens to me"

"Like I was saying Puck before I was rudely interrupted what are you naming the baby"

Puck smiled proudly

"We're naming her Beth"

Santana smiled back at him

"I can tell you're going to be a great dad"

"I sure hope so"

"So everyone what have I missed over the years fill me in?"

Santana excitedly asked

"Yea me too I've been missing in action too Sam and I were inseparable at one point"

Mike chimed in

"Well Quinn,Blaine and I are inseparable well was,but we had some good times boy do we have some stories to tell"

"Do tell"

Tina asked with a smile

Quinn just couldn't take it anymore she suddenly stood up and walked towards the back of the Condo she went into Blaine's guest room and plopped down on the bed removing her shoes it was funny how things had changed so quickly 6 months prior she was just happily engaged to a sexy wealthy man, had her two best friends in the whole world by her side, she was having fun enjoying life and it seems like at the blink of an eye everything changed she still blamed Mercedes and Sam well she blamed everyone even herself, she even looked at Blaine and Mercedes differently how could they do her like that keep something so serious from them, they weren't in high school anymore, in high school you can let things like that fly but in adult world you can't everyone just needed to sit down and talk it out like mature adults but they couldn't do that they all just went on faking it acting like nothing happened until Santana came bringing the drama back to the light, Santana was still a stone cold bitch in Quinn's eyes, but maybe her stirring the pot was what they needed

Sam sat back and watched everyone at the table laugh and enjoy theirselves but he couldn't he just kept thinking about Quinn he had to go and check on her Mercedes tried to avoid her just to keep from arguing, Blaine was too busy keeping tabs on Santana, Puck was afraid to approach her even though she was carrying his child and Santana was well...self explanatory,then Mike and Tina didn't know her that well so he had to be the bigger person to check on her using the excuse of needing to urinate but Santana saw right through him he excused himself and went looking for Quinn he could see her through the crack of the guest room door sitting on the edge of the bed with her head hanging low he softly knocked on the door

"Come in"

She said lowly

He walked in and sat at the edge of the bed on the side of her

"Hey"

He said

"Hey"

She answered him back

"are you ok?"

"No I'm not Sam I'm hurt,angry and embarrassed I was just engaged to you bragging to coworkers and look at me now, my fiancé left me for my best friend"

"I'm embarrass too Quinn, but we can't go through life worried about what others think, forget what they think, I'm sorry Mercedes and I should've told you from the moment you introduced us"

"And Blaine"

She added

"Yes and Blaine, but Quinn you had parts in this as well you slept with Puck and got pregnant even if I would've decided to work it out with you would that be possible with a baby involved? what was I going to do help you raise a baby that wasn't even mines that you had by someone that was suppose to be my best friend that's still very much in the picture? Do you know how crazy that would look Quinn I know you're hurt, but what about me did you ever sit and think about me? Did you ever sit back and think about the fact that I could be hurt too?"

"I didn't think about it Sam"

"Well I am hurt Quinn you got pregnant behind my back we were still together at the time you got pregnant and I was debating on working it out with you,I admit all of this drama stemmed from Mercedes and I, but you getting pregnant made it more complicated"

Santana excused herself to go to the bathroom as well,Blaine felt like he was having dejavu she did it at his parents house and he refused to let her do it there Quinn was already under enough stress he grabbed Santana arm giving her a warning look

She snatched away

"Gosh Blaine I really need to go I'm not going to start any drama"

Santana wasn't lying she really needed to go she used the restroom and once she came out she over heard Sam and Quinn talking she started to walk pass and ignore their conversation but she couldn't help but stop and listen

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry Sam I never knew you were hurt"

"You should be happy Quinn stop sulking you're beautiful, successful,you're pregnant with a healthy baby girl Puck is really trying to be there for you, you can have that life you wanted with me"

"But I'm not happy Sam"

"Well if you're not happy don't force it, just because you're pregnant doesn't mean that you have to stay with Puck, and if you really want to give this baby up for adoption please talk it out with Puck ok"

"Ok I promise I will"

"Good"

"Sam?"

"Yes"

"Do you still love me? I know you don't love me like you do Mercedes but..."

"Of course I do,we were just engaged not even a year ago"

"Good, at least I know now that you don't hate me"

"I could never hate you Quinn even if I tried too,and you really need to talk to Mercedes you guys are better than that"

"I will"

She laid her head on his shoulder

"The baby is kicking she must like you"

"Well I'm likable"

He chuckled and laid his head on top of hers

Santana couldn't take ease dropping any longer she went back into the dining room everything was cleaned up and put away by then and everyone sat together in the family room watching the classic movie a Christmas story she smiled at everyone and made her way out to the patio grabbing her coat,hat,gloves and scarf on the way out the snow seemed to not let up but she didn't care she just needed some fresh air

She dressed and went out on to the patio,she reached down into her coat pocket and pulled out a fancy cigarette lighter with the words I love LA written on it she lit her cigarette staring at the pretty fluffy white snow falling from sky that was getting used to again LA didn't have harsh weather like that and if she was now residing in New York again that weather was what she'll have to put up with every long winter, but she was kind of having seconds thoughts it seemed like there was too much drama in New York even though she caused some of it she could tell that there's been drama she just brought it to light again her life in LA was definitely more mellow

Mercedes noticed Santana going out onto the patio she excused herself and got dressed to follow her out she slid the patio door open stepped out into the cold crisp air, she watched how Santana took long hard puffs of her cigarette blowing the smoke into the air Mercedes chuckled to herself Santana even smoked like a diva and she was in fact a diva

Mercedes walked next to Santana watching the snowfall with her

"I didn't know you smoked when did that happen?"

Santana looked over at her

"I barely I only smoke on occasion when I'm stressed, I started with I moved to LA it seems like everyone smokes there they make it look fashionable, I can keep a whole pack for months that's how much I smoke"

"What are you stressed about?"

"A lot, getting everything with my business together in New York,I still have things to wrap up in LA and I walked in to drama here I admit I started it but I know there's been drama"

"Tell me about it"

They both got silent but started shuffling their feet to keep warm Santana wanted to voice her opinion about Sam to her but she didn't know how to say it without it coming out the wrong way so she kept silent she stared at Mercedes face Mercedes smiled

"What? I'm not lesbian girl so don't even stare at me in that way I don't roll that way"

Mercedes jokily said

Santana couldn't hold it in anymore she wouldn't be her if she didn't say it

"Mercedes are you sure about Sam? I know you guys history,but..."

"What do you mean? I couldn't be more sure what point are you trying to make?"

"My point is, don't move to fast ok, Sam is...well Sam is not the same Sam you dated back then and you are not the same Mercedes"

"What are you trying to say Santana I know you there's more to it so spit it out!"

Santana could tell Mercedes was getting upset from her raised voice and she was getting upset because Mercedes went from cold to hot that quick and she wasn't understanding where she was trying to get at

She tossed her cigarette and threw her hands up in anger

"For Christ Sakes Mercedes wake up! if Sam did it to Quinn what makes you think that he won't do it to you!?"

"You haven't even been here for a full 24hrs yet and you already think you know what's going on?! You don't even know the half of it!"

"I know enough!"

"Santana why are you acting brand new you know Sam and I history you know how much he loves me! why are you thinking this way!"

"Because I love you and I don't want to see you hurt! and believe it or not I sometimes hate Quinn, but I love her enough to not want her hurt and she's in fact hurting because of you and Sam!"

"We were not trying to hurt Quinn! And if you're so concerned about Quinn why did you come here and start mess between Quinn and Puck and me and Quinn!?"

"Because that's me ok I like messing with Quinn she gets under my skin and wrong is wrong, the way that she treated Puck was wrong and I had to call her out on it, but you, you deserve better than chasing Sam around"

"I never chased him!"

"Really,damnit Mercedes don't be so stupid!"

Mercedes became quiet

"I'm stupid?"

"I didn't mean it like that Mercedes but all I'm trying to say is Sam left Quinn for you what makes you think that he won't leave you for Quinn they were engaged, I saw Quinn in the guest room with her head laid on Sam's shoulder while he rested his on top of hers, he told her he still love her Mercedes"

"Really?"

"Yes and it might've not been in the way that I think,but there need to be some boundaries set or you guys would end up in the same situation again"

Quinn walked out doing the commotion

"What is going on Y'all?"

Santana pointed towards her

"You, you're too damn friendly with Sam"

"What? how? Santana?"

"Santana just stop it right now!"

"Mercedes why are you yelling at me? I don't wanna have to say I told you so, I know Quinn she's going to get Sam in her good grace again and have him wrapped around her little finger, Sam does love the hell out of you he probably won't leave you but I bet Sam trying to be Mister nice guy is going to allow Quinn to over step her boundaries and she's going to love it just to get back at you, best friend or not just watch"

And with that she went back in leaving Quinn and Mercedes along

Quinn grabbed her stomach bending over in pain

"Ouch!"

"Quinn are you ok?! let's go in it's too cold out here for you anyway you'll get sick"

Mercedes helped her in and made her sit

"What's going on!?

everyone ran to her the first being Puck he kneeled down beside her

"Baby are you ok?"

"I'm in ouch! I'm in pain"

"Some one call 911"

"It's horrible outside they'll take forever to get here"

"I'll drive"

Puck hurried and put his coat on Quinn was already dressed for the weather

"Santana,Blaine and I will all drive in Blaine's truck"

Mercedes announced

"Tina and I will stay here keep us posted"

Mike added as everyone rushed out of the door

Puck rushed through traffic to get Quinn to the hospital as Blaine,Mercedes,Sam and Santana followed behind them the weather was so bad that not only did he almost get stuck but he almost spanned out on the ice a few times

When they got there Quinn was instantly escorted to Labor and Delivery since she was so far along they made her dress in a gown and helped her into the bed they placed the fetal monitors and monitors on her stomach to keep tabs on her and the baby

The nurse let Puck and the others know that they could come in everyone nervously walked in and sat but Puck he rushed to her and stood by her side rubbing his hands through her hair to sooth her

The nurse came in and looked at the monitoring screen for her and the baby's heart rates

"You and the baby's heart rates are really high,you're a little dehydrated so that's probably why you're having contractions, most first time mothers doesn't know that dehydration can cause contractions and that could also be the reason why you and the little one heart rate is so high, and on top of that you both are under stress you have to relax sweetie, let me go grab you a few cups of ice water and if that doesn't do the trick we might have to hook you to an IV"

"This was the first in 8 months that Quinn felt like a mother she was worried about her and the baby's well being"

"Just relax Quinn everything's going to be ok"

Mercedes told her

8 hrs had went by before Quinn was discharged, they gave her the run around one min they told her that she would be getting admitted for observations then the next min they were telling her that she could go home, so she knew the cause was not only dehydration but stress as well she promised to take it easy and drink more fluids and if she wanted her stress level to stay down she had to definitely stay away from Santana but to her luck everyone decided to stay the night at Blaine's condo because of the weather

"Let's all pig out and watch movie night since where all stuck here for the night"

Blaine said as he moved the furniture out of the way and made pads on the floor for everyone make sure he made extra cushion for Tina and Quinn

The night was actually fun eating and watching any movie pertaining too Christmas

Blaine let Tina and Mike sleep in his room at the end of the night and Sam and Mercedes took the guest room since Puck and Quinn didn't want to sleep in it for some reason

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So that argument was about me?"

Sam asked Mercedes as they laid in bed that night

"Yes it was, but don't even worry about it"

"What was it about, we try to be honest with each other right so do you mind telling me?"

"She was basically trying to open my eyes she wanted me to see that if you were so quick to leave Quinn for me what makes me think you won't do the same to me and leave me for Quinn or someone else"

"Did you believe her?"

"I mean yea it did make me think,but..."

"But what? You know I would never do that to you right?"

"I know Sam and Santana should know you enough to know that"

"I can't get mad at Santana she's looking out for her friend and she does have a reason to feel that way, but anyways let's get some sleep today has been a long stressful day"

"Yes it has good night sweetie I love you"

"I love you more"

Mercedes turned over to sleep but Santana words kept replaying in her head especially when Santana told her that Quinn would try to get in Sam's good grace again just to get back at her she didn't think Quinn was capable of that well she really hoped she wasn't she didn't want this Sam,Quinn and Mercedes love triangle to keep causing more and more drama she went to sleep with that on her mind

As Sam and Mercedes were sleeping he was woken up out of his sleep with his name being whispered he thought he was dreaming until he opened his eyes to Quinn peeking her head in the door

"What's going on Quinn do you need me to wake Mercedes?"

"Oh no I need you can you come keep me company everyone is asleep"

"What about Puck?"

"I tried to wake him,but he wouldn't even budge"

"Hold on"

He looked over at Mercedes sleeping peacefully and eased out of the bed he followed Quinn into the kitchen and they sat at the table

"Are you making sure you're drinking enough fluids?"

"Yes Sam"

That was one thing that made her fall in love with Sam in the first place how genuinely sweet he was

"Cool,so how's little mama doing in there"

He said pointing to her stomach

"Well she's been kicking the heck out of me so that's a good sign"

"Ok..."

Both were always awkward around each other since what happened between them

"Can you guys quiet it down I'm trying to sleep thank you very much"

Santana said dryly startling Sam and Quinn,Quinn gave her a smile the smile didn't seem sincere to Santana it felt sneaky like Quinn was up to something

"Sam where's Mercedes?"

Santana asked him

"She's asleep"

"Does she know you're out here with Quinn?"

"No why?"

Santana shrugged

"Just asking"

Sam seen it as innocent, but he know Santana thought otherwise that was just Santana always seeing the negative side of things and he hoped Santana didn't start anymore drama between him Mercedes and Quinn

Santana knew Quinn was up to no good, and she was for sure going to stick around often to call her out on her sh*t...

To be continued more coming soon

Sent from my iPhone


End file.
